Anti You
by expectathousandconfessions
Summary: The easiest way to start this would be to start at the beginning, wouldn't it? But that begs the question; when was the beginning?


The easiest way to start this would be to start at the beginning, wouldn't it? But that begs the question; when was the beginning? Did it start when on a cold November day a baby with bright red hair made his first appearance screaming his lungs dry? Did it start when twelve years later he picked up his first guitar and broke the string, slicing his cheek? Did it start thirteen years later when he worked in a simple music store?

Yes, that might be the best place to start.

Standing in the middle of Little Needle Records, Axel Audrey made his way down the rows and rows of guitars, wiping away any dust that had collected on the shining instruments over the day. Some of the simple acoustics that hadn't been touched, instead the cherry red electric guitars were the mass favourite. Even though his own appearance matched that of the popular instruments, Axel felt a much stronger bond with that of the forgotten instruments.

Humming softly to himself as he worked, Axel was the only noise in the large shop. The soft sounds of the strings vibrating ever so slightly beat out the _click click click _of the CDs as he sorted them back into alphabetic order. He'd lucked out big time when he landed the job at Little Needle. He'd been originally attracted to the name of the shop. He wasn't sure if it was a reference to the Alkaline Trio song or to a needle on a record player. He'd entered the shop, talking to an old man who was balding badly, the hair he still had poked out the grey roots from underneath the toxic green hair. The man was strange looking… but that only attracted him to the man, almost begging him to mentor him. The man had told him his name was Mr. Spine and they were looking to hire someone to work the counter for the shop. Axel had agreed immediately.

Walking into the back office on his first day of work, he managed to hold in his gasp. Along one wall were dozens upon dozens of syringes mounted on the wall by chains. He chewed his lips; the thought of Little Needle's namesake might not being as pure as he thought making Axel slightly nervous.

Now, Axel wasn't a prude. He'd been called almost every single name in the book through his twenty-five years of life, but a prude? Never. He'd simply never been around so many needles in his life, and by the look of them… they were all used. Now contrary to popular belief, aside from the random cigarette during times of insane stress, Axel was mostly a straightedge. His theory in life was simple – why be the one being a total asshole while under the influence when you can be the one grilling them about it later? Still, a workspace that was full of used needles… he was feeling a little bit iffy on the whole situation.

"Heroin." Spine said, placing his hand on Axel's shoulder, "I used to be a junkie. I saved every needle I used. Now I remind myself every day that I can overcome my addictions if I put my mind to it. I'm here to have this shop and be the best fucking dad in the world." Smiling up at Axel, he looked through a desk before pulling out a patch that said, 'Punk lives here' on it in sloppy lettering. "Just put the patch on that vest and that's your uniform."

Axel took the patch and looked down at the vest he was already wearing. It was adorned with buttons and patches with various bands – AFI, Alkaline Trio, Dead Milkmen, Calabrese, LeATHERMOUTH, more and more patches seemed to grow on him every day. He could easily fit his work patch on the fabric somewhere. Smiling at his new idol, Axel pocketed the patch, getting ready to sew it on the moment hhe got home. And with that, he had begun his job at Little Needle.

He broke from his reverie as he returned to where he was, cleaning off guitars. There was a chime at the door, followed by the sounds of three sets of footsteps. By the sound of it a man and a woman, the telltale sound of heels and heavy footsteps clicking on the laminate were filling the shop.

Turning around, he smirked at the two. He was spot on. Both blond, he thought maybe they were siblings. The way they stood far apart from each other made it blatantly obvious that they weren't dating. "How can I help you?" He asked, eyeing both of the customers.

"This dipshit broke his guitar strings and he needs new ones." The woman said, pointing to the other. Axel almost didn't catch it; his eyes were, of course, on her cleavage. Looking up, he caught her gaze. She cocked her eyebrow, he'd been caught. Though, the next moment, her cherry red lips curled into a smirk, before forming around words, "I'll look around." Tucking a piece of platinum blond hair back behind her ear, she turned the corner, heading for the industrial section.

"Don't do it man. Larxene's a total man-eater." Looking back at the blond male, Axel had almost forgotten he was there. The guitar case slung over his shoulder was covered in stickers, his hair was absolutely terribly done - it was like he didn't even _know _what a mohawk was - and his voice was a little bit too high. The chick, Larxene… she was way out of his league. Definitely related.

"Duly noted," Axel said with a nod, "So you're in the market for strings?"

"That I am… sadly Neptune's G-string broke. I'm gonna need a new set." He said, patting the guitar case lovingly.

Axel couldn't help but snort, "Neptune's G-string would be a _wonderful_ band name." Walking behind the counter, he looked up at the strings, "Have a brand in mind?"

"D'addario XL110s, please." The man said, placing his hands on the counter and looking up at the strings, smile overtaking his whole face.

Axel smirked, they were one of the most expensive strings in the shop, Spine would be glad he'd made such a substantial sale. "Coming right up, need anything else?" He asked, grabbing the package of strings and setting them on the counter.

"Nah, that's it for now I think. Thanks man." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet made entirely of duct tape, pulling out the money to pay for it. "Larx, I'm almost done, you getting anything?"

The woman made quick work of coming to the counter. Axel wasn't one hundred percent, but he was pretty sure she'd added more ruby lipstick. "Finally, I need to get more booze for the party anyway." She flashed a smile before sitting herself on the counter, black skirt riding up, "You should totally come." Pulling a flier out of her handbag, she handed it over to Axel with a wink.

"I'll see if I can make it." He purred back, taking the flier and sliding it into his pocket, not even looking at it before finishing the transaction with the brother.

"See, Dem? I told you we'd find cool people to come." Hopping off the counter, she didn't bother smoothing her skirt back down as it rode up her thigh, "I'll be expecting you..?"

"Axel." He said, bagging the strings and handing it off to the male.

"I'm Larxene, this is Demyx. He's my cousin." Damn, so close. Oh well, as long as she wasn't dating the kid that was all that mattered.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Mm, I'm sure it is. I'll be starting the car. Don't dilly dally." With that she turned, wiggled her fingers in a wave and made her exit.

"You're going down a bad road, man. Bad road." Demyx said, waggling his finger at Axel, a small smile on his lips, "She'll break your heart." With that he saluted the redhead making his exit.

Axel wiped the corner of his mouth as he leaned against the counter and pulled out the flier and read it over. It was simple, to the point with no extra flash. He liked that. The flier should always underestimate the party. Yawning, he placed his head on the counter, turning on one of the CDs he'd brought to listen to when the shop was empty and waited it out until closing.

As he prepared in his mind what he was going to wear to Demyx and Larxene's party, he made quick work of closing up the shop for the night, music blaring all around him, caressing him and pushing him along like marionette strings.

Smirking to himself, he locked up the last of the doors, making sure everything was secure as he prepared himself… the party was tomorrow night after all and it had potential to be _so much fun. _


End file.
